


What You're Worth

by thegirlwhoknits



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M, Spark Stiles Stilinski
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-20
Updated: 2019-02-20
Packaged: 2019-11-01 09:28:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 608
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17864816
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thegirlwhoknits/pseuds/thegirlwhoknits
Summary: Peter has found the perfect mate...if only his family doesn't fuck things up.





	What You're Worth

**Author's Note:**

  * For [lavenderlotion](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lavenderlotion/gifts).
  * Inspired by [You Are so Much Better Than I Ever Knew Before](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17832803) by [lavenderlotion](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lavenderlotion/pseuds/lavenderlotion). 



> This is inspired by Lav's wonderful fic "You Are So Much Better Than I Ever Knew Before." It's a brief continuation, and won't make sense if you haven't read her story.
> 
> **UPDATE:** Lav and I have started a collection for works in this universe so other people can continue the story!
> 
> I wrote this despite my annoyance at the obnoxious, entitled comments her fic received. I'd like to take this opportunity to remind people that it is very rude to demand an author write more of a fic they have explicitly marked as "complete." Not only that, it's likely to have the exact opposite effect: I've known more than one author who's deleted a fic because of that type of harassment. Please think before you comment!

Stiles settled into one of the curved corner booths at the diner, sandwiched between Peter and a wriggling, excited Cora. Peter had kept a possessive hand on him ever since they exited the house, except when he had to shift gears while driving. Stiles appreciated it; it helped him calm down and made him feel grounded.

The hurt he’d felt at seeing Derek faded to a distant throb in the face of Peter’s attention and Cora’s cuteness. She chattered away cheerfully next to him, telling him all about her favorite foods and activities, while Peter squeezed his thigh on the other side.

The wolf leaned in and said quietly, “If it helps at all, the reaming Derek’s getting now is nothing compared to what will happen when I get my claws in him. No one gets away with speaking to you like that, sweetheart.”

Stiles smiled at him and cuddled closer. “To be fair, it was Kate Argent actually said all that. Derek just kind of…stood there, like an asshole.”

Peter’s eyes widened. “Derek’s girlfriend is an _Argent_? Oh, that’s perfect. I won’t even have to lift a finger—his mother will eviscerate him when she finds out,” he chortled.

The waitress interrupted to take their order. Cora ordered something that sounded entirely made of sugar, Peter got an omelet and whole-wheat toast, and Stiles ordered a stack of pancakes with bacon and eggs. Magic took energy, and he was hungry after his outburst.

As they waited for their food, he thought about asking why Derek’s choice of girlfriend was such a problem, then decided he didn’t really care. Peter’s arm had moved to Stiles’ shoulders, tucking him against his side as Stiles helped Cora navigate the maze on her placemat. He felt warm, wanted, and content.

So of course he had to open his mouth. “So…Peter…. When you told your sister that I was ‘yours’…?”

“I meant exactly that,” Peter said firmly, with a low, purring rumble. “If that’s something you want, of course. Though that doesn’t mean I’ll forgo the process of courting. You deserve nothing but the best.”

“Your sister doesn’t seem to like make very much,” Stiles pointed out.

Peter’s rumble turned into a low growl, but he stifled it when Cora looked up from her sugar pile. “Talia may be my Alpha, but she doesn’t control me. She’d be lost without the…services I provide.”

“You’re her Left Hand,” Stiles guessed.

Peter smiled at him and kissed his head. “Very good. I see you know something about the structure of werewolf packs.”

“I’m training with Alan Deaton to become an emissary.” Stiles paused to shovel some more food in. He waited until he was finished chewing before he spoke again. “I’ve had some offers from packs already, but of course my dad doesn’t want me to decide before I’m eighteen.”

He felt the barest prick of claws as Peter’s grip tightened on his shoulder. “I’m sure the Hale Pack can best any offer you’ve received.”

Laying down his fork, Stiles shifted uncomfortably. “I… _really_ like you, Peter. But I’m not sure I’d be comfortable being in the same pack with Derek and your sister.” His stomach dropped as he said it, but it was true. As much as he loved the thought of being Peter’s mate, he knew he couldn’t be a part of a pack he didn’t wholly trust. And Derek would _never_ win his trust.

He expected Peter to be upset, but the wolf just hummed thoughtfully and leaned down to give him a lingering kiss. “I’m sure we can figure out something,” he murmured as they broke apart.


End file.
